Security of personal and corporate information is one of the defining problems of this century. Unauthorized access to personal and corporate information costs individuals and companies billions of dollars each year and is eroding the general public's trust in electronic commerce. As the industry searches for new and more effective methods to stop these intrusions, it seems clear that for the foreseeable future they simply cannot be stopped. Many systems are adding additional layers of security by including a “Secret Question” or picture in the login process. While effective, many institutions are highly concerned about customer inconvenience which weighs heavily in the balance of security issues. In fact, many service providers are willing to accept millions of dollars of losses rather than inconvenience their customers.